the great ghost
by advancedshipper243
Summary: this is a pokemon story with a kid named kyle brunsmann he is a super powered detective but what happens when he meets ash&co. and what in the world is the x squad read this to find out
1. Chapter 1

Hello this is my first fanfic this is my dreamland and right now I am going to tell you about it here we go : this story begins somewhere in a magical forest in the kanto region a boy with incredible powers pokemon powers : I do not own Pokémon but I do own this story

Some cool opening theme or something

Chapter 1 the great ghost

The boys name was Kyle Brunsmann. Kyle was an orphan but lived his life like everyone else but always knew he was different when he was 7 he discovered powers like you could never imagine he was able to use Pokémon moves and act like a ghost like being able to phase through solid things like walls and his favorite thing the ground and able to become air so if someone was to punch him it would go right through him.

By the age of 9 Kyle had got control of all of his powers and found he could create new moves his favorite move was called master beam it is a beam that is 10x more powerful than a hyper beam and it is every type. In less than 3 months he was known as a superhero and detective throughout the kanto and hoenn regions he stopped following team aqua and magma after law in hoenn had informed him that they had broke up and then started a bigger case there had been a connection between huge damages throughout kanto jhoto and hoenn all caused by the same group of team rocket a blue haired man a red haired woman and a talking meoth.

The last sighting of the three was near the battle pyramid kyle had narrowed what they were doing to one thing they seem to be where ever well known Ash Ketchum is. many witnesses say they are always after his Pikachu. so the now 11 year old kyle is on his way or should I say flying his way to the last sighting. Well that's all for today see you next time

Well that's the first chapter please review and next time it will be the real story not this narrator stuff bye


	2. Chapter 2

" kyle if we don't leave now will be late and you know I don't want to be late for THIS" ash said as he walked into the room "hey what are you doing" he said as he looked at me "writing about how we meet" I said "well you write about it on the way there on your laptop ok now lets go she will kill me if im late" he said "ok fine but you better not keep asking for advice like you did before the big thing" I said "ya ya ya fine lets just go" he said sorry about that lets get to the story: I do not own pokemon

Chapter two : the meeting

Kyle continued on the search for the team rocket members using his powers he felt a large amount of electricity he looked where he sensed it and saw lightning (lightning on a sunny day it might be that kids pikachu maybe I will check it out) I thought (I am kyle) I turned and started to fly towards the source of the attack.

When I started to fly over the clearing I saw four people a brown haired girl and a black haired boy were battling and two boys watched one as the referee which I recognized as the old pewter gym leader and a young boy with glasses and then I realized the girl battling and the young boy were Normans kids and finally noticed that older boy as Ash Ketchum so I thought (if I stay with these kids team rocket will eventually show up to get pikachu and I will arrest them and go back to the office and move on with my life) but then the boy I had my facts right his name was max. so max must have spotted me because he looking at me and pointing were I was so then everyone started to look at me so I guess I had no choice now I had to go down there and confront them so I started my decent.

As I was coming closer towards the ground I saw that the pikachu's cheeks began to spark then I heard ash say as I landed "what are you who are you and what do you want"

I started to walk towards them the pikachu jumped in front of it master sparks flying now I stepped back a few steps and took of my detective's hat (you know the cool grey one that comes with the coat that you see on TV) and said "to answer your questions I am a human my name is kyle Brunsmann and im investigating a case" they all looked at me and said "huh" I took of my coat and teleported them to the office "wait a minute I know you your kyle Brunsmann that superhero detective guy right?" every one but me looked at max like he had said something that made no sense "yes I am max" I said and then he looked at me and said "what is a big shot like you doing here and how do you know my name"

"well I am here because im on a case" I said. as I started looking for the picture of team rocket max came up to me "what is the case about and you still have not told me how you know my name" max said I started to chuckle a bit as I pulled out the picture "man your persistent I see a lot of me in you any way the case is a big one huge numbers of damages across kanto jhoto and hoenn all caused by the same group of three team rocket members" I showed them the picture "they owe billions of dollars and I have enough evidence to put them away for a long time and that's why im here and to answer your other question you and may are Normans kids and brock used to be the pewter city gym leader and ash is the reason im here so I have to know him" I said as I started to look through stuff in my backpack after a few seconds I looked up and saw may right there in front of my face so I said "may I help you" she back up a few feet to where they others where and even thou it was light I could see a blush of embarrassment on her face "im sorry" she said with a sad look on her face "its ok I get that reaction a lot now a days well we better get going" I said as I lifted my backpack onto my shoulders "your coming with us" ash said "well ya pikachu the one there after so I figure if I stick with you they will turn up eventually so I guess your under the kyle protection plan until then ok" I said with a smile "well I guess you could besides you fight pokemon with your powers right" ash said with a grin on his face "yes I do and you pokemon are in for a tough training day tomorrow" I said grinning right back "well we better get going the next town is two days away" max said checking the pokenav "alright lets go" said ash impatiently "well lets hit the road gang" kyle said trying to keep up with "here we go again but this time there's one more to nag us about going to slow" may said with a sigh "well we don't want to keep them waiting come on guys" brock said may and max sighed and began there long trip.

Okay that's the end of my chapter I know my last one was short but this one was way longer until next time bye


	3. Chapter 3

Hello its me thanks for all the reviews and for everyone that asked what me and ash were going to be late for stop asking or I will never tell you ok I mean I cant tell you how many messages I got on that one stupid question this part might have a few hints read carefully on what I say plus your going to find out what happened the day I got my powers so I do not own pokemon but I do own this story,kyle,blake, and adri you will find out who they are in the flashback enough of me talking lets get to little story

In the limo: "god ash stop shaking why are you so nervous" I asked "because this is going to change my life forever" ash said sounding annoyed "if you keep acting like this your going to make fool out of your self" I said "lets change the subject where's max" ash said "max is with may speaking of may I bet she is as nervous as you are" I reassured him "you think so" he said his voice filled with hope "I know so I can read minds remember" I said while tapping my head "and you better get over that fear because we are here" I said "well here goes nothing ash said climbing out of the limo. Ha cliffy im so evil send me a message to tell me what you think we are going to I will send you a message If you got it right well time for the main story here we go

Chapter 3 : Moving on

It was about four and we had already packed up camp and now we were walking but I was bored ash and brock just walked may just moaned about being tired or being hungry so I was thinking what we could do I watched max as he messed with the pokenav and eventually figured it out so I was still thinking of what we could do.

I don't know what to do I mean im so bored cant think of one thing to do I needed something where we could take a break have fun and eat dinner and maybe even camp out.

But then it hit me "hey max can I see the pokenav for a minute" I asked "sure I guess but why" he said as he gave me pokenav "I just had an idea that there might be yes!" "what is it kyle" asked may "I found a small lake on the map and thought you guys might want to go swimming" "YAH" I heard everyone say "well I will take that as a yes so we need to go that way" I pointed to where the lake was "last one there is a slowpoke" ash said as he began to run towards the lake and I saw everyone run after him I sighed no one has ever beat me in a race o well I guess they will have to learn the hard way.

By the time every one got there I was already swimming everyone looked at me with confused looks and then ash said "but how did you but you were back huh" I could not help but laugh at what he said brock was already getting stuff ready for dinner when I said "I flew here you idiot" after we swam we put out the fire and all went to the tents.

It was about two in the morning when I woke up I could not sleep so I got up and went to the lake bed when may came up to me "kyle is that you what are you doing up"

"could not sleep what are doing up" I said "I guess you woke me up" she said "hey remember the other day when I said I was going to arrest team rocket go back to the office and move on with my life".

"yes I do" she answered "well I don't one time I just moved on and it made me the lonely person I am today" I said "really what happened " she asked with curiosity all over her face "I will tell you if you promise not to tell anyone" "I promise" "okay here we go"

FLASHBACK : POWERful heartbreak

It was a great spring after noon as a seven year old kyle Brunsmann walk his girlfriend home a girl named adri ramming everything was perfect until a jealous blake zavatsky came into play "what are you doing with my girl Brunsmann" said blake "she's not your girl she's my girlfriend if you had not noticed blake" I said "you wanna bet"

I got into a big fight after awhile I discovered my powers I was hitting him with focus punches and his fists were flying right through me I won the fight but I lost something more important

"who are you I don't even know you any more" adri said as she ran from me I thought by Monday every thing would be back to normal I thought wrong

Over the weekend I practiced my powers and got the main ones down like phasing through stuff teleporting and flying but I did not know that was child's play compared to what I could do in a couple years

It was not all training I still had doubts about adri and what she said I did not know if she would accept me for who I am or not all I could do was wait.

I woke up it was Monday morning I got up showered and got dressed and was prepared for school but nothing could have prepared what I what I was about to see at school.

I walked into the school happy as could be until I saw adri I could not believe my eyes.

I saw adri kissing blake I was filled with rage and anger at both of them and walked to them when broke the kiss I was so angry that I almost screamed "WHAT WAS THAT I THOUGHT YOU WHERE MY GIRLFRIEND NOT MR I SO COOLS GIRLFRIEND" I turned to blake and punched him in the face so hard he fell to the ground nosebleed and all I turned back to adri "I loved you and you betray me like this and with some kind of gangster wanna be" I said unaware that my shouting had attracted a crowd "I fell in love with kyle Brunsmann not some super powered freak!" she said to me by this time blake had got up and raised his fist "o god you know that punch will go right through me just like It did Friday" I said but he didn't listen but as I said it went right through me the crowd was amazed at what they just saw but I ignored them and walked past them. Two years went by blake and adri broke up she tried to say sorry a couple times but I avoided her and I had solved a lot of crimes been in the newspaper stuff like that but one day I got a letter from kanto law headquarters that said they wanted me as a detective I accepted the offer and had to be there within four days there where two days left when it happened

I was packing to leave but then adri came to say she was sorry she walked into the clearing "kyle I am really sorry I didn't mean to call you a freak this is who you are and I accept that now" she walked towards me and gave me a passionate kiss on the lips I sighed when we broke the kiss "what's wrong" she asked "I have to leave im becoming a detective make something of myself and my powers I hope if we meet again I promise we can continue were we left of" I said now that she wants me back I have to leave life sucks "I hope we meet up soon then" she said "I do to bye" "goodbye and don't forget your promise" "I wont" I said as I flew towards my future.

END FLASHBACK

"wow that must have been hard to leave like that" may said to me as the story ended "yes it was the hardest thing I ever did" I said "would you keep it" "keep what" "your promise the one that you said that if you guys meet again you would pick up where you left off that promise" she said "of course I meant that even if I have to wait tell im sixty" I said "well im going to bed are you coming kyle" "coming"

It was ten am and we where on the road when I heard something from the bushes I stopped and turned to see what it I saw a girls head pop out and she said "kyle is that you its been a long time" I could not believe my eyes I knew who it was and her name is

Cliffhanger please review until next time me out


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone how's your day I had the most terrible writers block the past few days I have the beginning but I don't know what to do for the end well I guess im going to make this up as I go along oh and thank the guy who sent me ideas for shipping in my story like me and adri supershipping and stuff like that well like last time I still do not own pokemon why do I say that like I will ever own pokemon well here goes the little story.

In the boys dressing room: "brock does this look okay" ash asked "you look fine kyle was right you are nervous" brock said " yah ash your acting like my sister when we got here" max said "so she was nervous to" ash asked "yep just a bit more than you" max replied "see I told you she was nervous ash" I said coming out of the floor "man do I have to wear a tux I hate this thing" "yes you do its rude to not dress nice to important things like this" brock said answering my question. Now im going to do something different and go to the girls side of the story to make it longer okay here we go.

The girls dressing room: "mom how do I look" may said "you look beautiful sweetie but I still can't believe this is happening to my little girl" caroline said "mom im not a little girl any more" may said "I know but who thought letting you and max go on a journey would lead to this" caroline said "to bad kyle isn't up for grabs they would of made a cute couple" said delia (delia is ash's mom) "no we wouldn't" may said shocked at what ashes mom just said "delia that is rude especially on this special day" caroline said "plus there no chance I could go out with kyle he is with adri remember" may said trying to protect her self without her mother "I still don't know why they don't get married" delia said her finger under her chin "because they say marriage takes the fun out of a relationship because you buy a house never go on dates and because of the house you cant travel anymore but I just don't listen to them" may said "how much longer" she didn't like waiting "about half an hour dear" caroline said "hey mom why did kyle come?" may asked "well two reasons one you asked adri to come which means kyle would come two is because he is ashes best" she was cut off "yah I know he is ashes best friend so he had to come but him in his powers might ruin everything" may said worried "may you should know kyle better than that remember he doesn't ruin everything plus I know he will be good because this is a special day okay" caroline said "okay" may replied she was happy today but didn't like the thought of two people with powers there and what if kyle invited the whole x squad she shuddered at the thought but she knew kyle would never do that would he get a hold of yourself may this is about you and ash not kyle and adri okay this is going to be the happiest day of my life here we go. How did you like that I know it was a bit long but hay I bet most of you know what's happening by know don't you if not you need to get your brain checked okay know for the big story

CHAPTER 4 The Reunion

The girl walked out of the bushes and walked over to the gang all I could do was stare unable to form words like I can't talk she started to look at me "hey kyle is anyone home" she said to me "I don't believe it" I managed to say "how do we snap him out of it" asked may "I know one way" the girl said "how" may asked the girl "like this" the girl came up to me and kissed me "huh im back no need to do that again" I said "see I told you he used to do that all the time" the girl said "so adri what are you doing here" I asked "wait that's adri" may said "who's adri" max asked "im the girl kyle dated before he went to be a detective" adri said "what" ash said shocked "even kyle can get a girl" brock said sadly "probably because of his powers" max said "actually max we dated before I even discovered my powers" I said "its because blake got jealous that I discovered my powers" I said "who's blake" ash asked "blake was one of my best friends we used to hang as a group that was made up by me there was me adri blake zavatsky and nick tate nick was a kid who hang out with me and blake and when me and adri started dating she became part of the group" I said to clear things up "did you have a name for the group" max asked "yah we did we called ourselves the x squad but sadly we went different ways when blake became kind of a bully and nick acted as his sidekick" I said "but if we would of stayed together I would of never discovered my powers" I finished "how did you discover your powers" brock asked "I got in a fight with blake I don't like to talk about it" I said (man will I ever get alone time with adri if I want alone time I will have to quit traveling with these guys but if I do that I will never find team rocket which do I chose wait if I can get adri to travel with us until I catch team rocket then I can travel with adri and get some alone time) I thought "hey guys do you care I adri travels with us I mean I haven't seen her in two years (im eleven in the story) so I thought we could catch up on a couple things" I said "sure I guess I mean you two are good friends you dated I bet you have a lot to catch up on" ash said but may knew the real reason (I wonder if kyle is going to keep his promise and keep dating adri) may thought after we all started waking again may whispered to we to slow down so when I slowed down me and may where behind the group

"so now that adri is here are you going to keep your promise" may whispered "that's why I want her to stay im going to ask her if she does want me to keep the promise" I whispered back "when are you going to ask her" she asked "I going to ask her tonight if I can get her alone" I said

Aware that me and may where talking in secret a lot adri wanted information why "hey max" she whispered "yah what is it" said the little boy "why do may and kyle keep talking in secret are they dating or something" she asked "I don't know but she has talked to kyle a lot the past couple a days why do you like him" max asked "of course I do I wouldn't have dated him if I didn't" she said "why did you break up anyway" max said "we broke up because kyle had to be a detective but he said if we ever meet again we could continue are relationship" she said "oh that's why your worried that kyle might be dating my sister" max said "yah but you wont tell anybody will you" she said "okay I wont tell but wait if kyle and may are dating and kyle keeps his promise what will happen to may" max said wondering what his dad might do If kyle broke mays heart max shuddered at the thought "well if that is what's going on he might dump her but I don't want to break mays heart just so I can go out with kyle" she said "shush be quiet they are coming closer" max said hoping kyle and his sister did not hear their conversation may didn't hear it but kyle did using his powers "so kyle have you seen blake or nick since you left to work for the law" adri asked trying not to make them suspicious "no I haven't but I would like to find them" I said still wondered why she thought me and may where dating "why I mean ever since blake was the bully in school you always got in a fight with him and me and nick couldn't do a thing about it because we were always in the middle of it" she asked me I wondered what it would be like if two people started fighting and I couldn't do a thing about it "you have a point but it was one of those fights that made me discover my powers" I told her "that was the same fight that made me break up with you remember" she told me matter of factly "well I didn't like that part and then the next monday I got so mad and you and blake that I punched him right in the face so hard he fell down" I said "yah that was funny I wonder If he will ever forgive you for that" adri said "well I hope so hey look there's a great spot to set up camp" I said

We had all set up camp everyone was fast asleep except for me and adri I got out of my tent and saw her looking at the moon and then I remembered (I will ask her tonight if I can get her alone) its now or never I told myself and I started to walk over to where she was.

that was short but I am running out of ideas you know when I was writing another story called where are they now so please read that and review bye.


	5. moonlight

Wow it's been a LONG time since I've last written this story what's it been a couple months maybe ok this is chapter five I don't know if it will fit in the chapter box so if it doesn't the title will be moonlight

CHAPTER 5: UNDER THE MOONLIGHT

Let's get started ok

Chapter 5

It's now or never I told myself and walked over to where she was. "Adri" I felt nervous an unsure, things I haven't felt in years "can I talk to you" I asked her. She stopped staring at the moon and turned back at me "sure I kinda wanted to talk to you to, kyle" she said she looked calm and beautiful under the moonlight. "let's talk about what you want to talk about first" I said knowing that I would get to ask her sooner or later. "(sigh) I'm just going to come right out and ask you" I felt nervous about what she was going to say "are you in love with may?" she asked I stood there for a minute token over by shock "of course not me and may are just friends" she didn't seem to believe it "then why do you talk with her in secret" she asked me determined to get the information she wanted "she keeps wanting to know if I'll ask you to . . ." I stopped knowing to chose my words carefully after a couple seconds I decided to just come right out with it "adri do you want to go out with me again?" I did it I finally after all this time I asked her.

"I just don't know kyle" she said and looked down at the ground. I felt awestruck "why do you not like me anymore" I asked wondering why she was acting the way she was. " it's not that it's I just don't want you to get up and leave me like you did last time" I knew what was happening now she thought that I would up and leave her like last time."adri I wouldn't do that I promise" I just didn't know how to handle the situation. " how can you promise me that kyle tell me you always got that stupid police force sending you who knows where who knows when" I could tell that she was holding back tears. I sat down next to her and put my hands on her shoulders and looked her strait in the eyes. "I will never do that I will quit the police force and then we can travel and do what we want to do" I said. She was starting to smile her beautiful smile of hers. "you promise" I felt happy for the first time in a long time "yes I promise I will quit the police force and travel with you very soon ok?" I saw her look at me with such a happy look on her face. "ok" she said. And then I kissed her under the moonlight.

May smiled and went back into her tent as she watched the happy couple.

END OF CHAPTER 5

Wow that was a good chapter a short one but a good one none the less. ok well you know what to do serious review!


End file.
